


Simplify Your Life

by raptor4d4



Series: Simplify Your Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asian Character(s), Body Modification, Brainwashing, Brother/Sister Incest, Deception, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, High School, Hypnotism, Incest, Large Cock, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, School Uniforms, Sex, Sex Work, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Spiral - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: "When did my life become so complicated?"  Joe Dallas asks himself this regularly as his life crumbles around him.  About to lose his job and his family breaking apart, he resorts to desperate measures.  He sees a peculiar advertisement on the internet, offering a very unique service to people in Joe's position.  "Simplify your life with our wide assortment of hypnosis packages!" the webpage said.  Joe gives it a try and reports back to SYL with a detailed recollection of his experience...





	Simplify Your Life

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental.

** Simplify Your Life **

_Simplify Your Life, Inc._

_Customer Complaint Form_

_Complaint #0017_

_Complaining Customer: Joseph Dallas_

_Product: Deluxe Family Simplification Package_

 

Dear Sir/Madame,

My name is Joseph “Joe” Dallas. Six weeks ago I purchased your “Family Simplification” package. Now that the package is complete, I am writing to you now through your website’s Customer Complaint window to express my concerns about your products impact on my life and the lives of my family and boss. Per your website’s instructions I will provide a detailed account of my experience.

For the past year I felt like my life had been spiraling out of control. My family felt on the brink of breaking apart and I felt it was only a matter of time before my boss fired me. I married my girlfriend Brenda shortly after we both graduated from the same college. I enjoyed many wonderful years with her and fathered two children, my son Nick and his twin sister Emily. I got a good job at a company that had been recently been founded by a woman named Aki Tanaka. Everything was good for many years but slowly I started to notice a decline. That decline seemed to amp up to 11 over the past year.

My wife has always been a strong and free-spirited woman. She had her own mind and was never afraid to speak it, leading to many spirited debates between us. But over the years she began to develop a sense that she was always right about everything. Made it difficult to have any real discussion with her. Didn’t help that our sex life was starting to get a bit stale. It got even worse to the point that I began to suspect she was cheating on me. She would often “work late” and come home with the same glowing expression she’d have after we had sex but she hadn’t touched me in six months. My children turned 18 this year and were gearing up to finish high school and move on to college. Emily wanted to be a fashion designer and Nick…he was still having trouble figuring out what he wanted to do, assuming he went to college at all. They inherited their mother’s free spirit and it got worse as they entered their rebellious teenage years and stopped listening to me. Meanwhile at work, the success of her company had gone straight to my boss’s head. Aki started looking down on everyone and treating them more like servants than employees. Especially me, one of her senior employees. For years it felt like we were family but now it felt like I was her butler, one that she was growing more and more dissatisfied with and was going to fire.

So to sum it up I had a boss who hated me, two children who though I was a joke and a wife who pretended I didn’t exist.

Growing up my father always taught me to be a man, to step up and take charge. That has proven very difficult with the family I have. When did my life go so out of control? When did things become so complicated? I kept asking myself that question again and again. Then I found an ad for your website.

I must be honest. When I first read about your services I thought for sure it was all some joke. You offered to help people simplify their lives through custom-made hypnosis packages. I remember one of the first reviews I read was about a woman who had a deadbeat son who was amounting to nothing. You sent her a package that turned him from a bum into a successful businessman. I read similar reviews all night. I couldn’t believe it. “Hypnosis isn’t real!” I kept telling myself. And yet there you were, selling it hard. Your website even has a big spinning spiral in the background to help sell it. Cliché much?

Well…I was desperate. Desperate enough that after browsing your website for so long that I decided to give it a try. Part of me jokingly wonders if that spiral background of yours hypnotized me more into wanting to try it. But I digress.

To provide an estimate on the cost of a custom Family Simplification Package you requested details about my situation and pictures of the parties involved. I shared with you the details above and the attached pictures.

 

_[Attachment #1, “Joe”: Tall man, average build with wavy light brown hair. Dressed in a polo shirt and khakis.]_

_[Attachment #2, “Brenda”: Tall woman with curly brunette hair and blue eyes. Average-sized bust and slender figure. Wearing t-shirt, jeans and boots.]_

_[Attachment #3, “Nick”: Teenage boy possessing a slight resemblance to father. Hair cut shorter. Skinny build. Wearing a football jersey.]_

_[Attachment #4, “Emily”: Teenage girl with straight, shoulder-length light brown hair. Slender like mother. Smaller bust size and wearing an ankle-length dress.]_

_[Attachment #5, “Aki”: Picture cropped from company photo. Petite Asian woman. Dark hair tied back. Wearing glasses. Dressed in conservative office garb. Bust size slightly larger than Brenda’s.]_

 

You were surprisingly fast in getting back to me with a quote. Even more surprising was how cheap it was! I was still hesitant about hypnotizing my family and boss but I was desperate. I did not want to lose my job and I feared my family was on the verge of breaking up and all of us becoming total strangers.

First chance I got after receiving your package in the mail I watched the included instructional video in private and wearing headphones, per the included written instructions. I have to say, I really like who you chose to voice the videos. I don’t know her name but that woman has a very soothing voice. I was a little annoyed by the spiral background though. I get it, you guys are in the hypnosis business. No need to oversell it.

Anyway, I watched the instructional video two or three times and went about planning how I would get everyone else to watch their respective videos. My kids were easy to dupe. They often put on headphones to block me out and listen to music on their computers. I just swapped out the CDs when they weren’t looking. My wife took a bit of sweet-talking and my boss I had to trick. But I got them all.

Your hypnosis involves a lot of subliminal messaging, right? Miss Instructional Video Lady talked about it a little bit. Audio and visual. Neither does much on its own but when listened to and watched together it reaches full potency. You said it was a safeguard to prevent a casual person from walking by and being enthralled. I watched my wife and kids for a while after they all started. They were like zombies, staring at their computer screens while a big spiral went around and around. A couple times I saw a little bit of drool leak out of the corners of their mouths. It was all very weird to see.

But it worked.

My wife and children underwent remarkable transformations. My children actually started talking to me. I learned my daughter had a boyfriend (she insisted they hadn’t had sex yet) and my son was hoping to join the football team. And my wife…she told me she loved me for the first time in ages. We made love that night and it felt so wonderful. We had sex in the missionary position. We wanted to do more but we were worried that the kids might hear us. We started making plans for a date night.

Work the next day was surprising too. Boss Aki actually called me into her office to thank me for all my hard work. She even invited me to lunch to talk strategy! She was still plenty bossy to all my other coworkers but at least she was off my back.

Were my boss and family instructed to watch their videos again every night? Because when I came home from work I found Brenda already home and watching her video again. After the kids got home from school they went into their rooms to do the same. But after that we had a lot of fun family nights. We ate dinner together, played some games and watched some movies. That was the best week I had in years!

But then the following Monday I received another package from your company. “Stage 2” the documentation called it. I remembered wondering if Stage 2 was even necessary. My life was already exactly how I wanted it. But I watched the instructional video and that lovely voice told me that Stage 2 was needed to reinforce Stage 1 and make it permanent. Otherwise it could wear off over time. I really didn’t want that.

Stage 2 was easier to deploy. My family had come to recognize your videos as “Educational Videos”. All I had to do was tell them that I had a new one for them and they were all eager to watch. Stage 2 didn’t require separate ones for each family member. I put away a copy to give to Aki at work and had my family gather in the living room to watch theirs together. I plugged in three sets of headphones and watched them all drift off while listening to audio and watching the big spiral on the living room TV. Seeing their blank, almost dream-like expressions made me feel oddly calm and happy. Since the video would take a while I went back to my office and listened to the instructional video again. The lady recording it really does have a sexy voice…

The effects of Stage 2 were just as impressive as Stage 1. My family and I became even closer than before. The next morning at breakfast I walked into the kitchen and immediately gave my wife a deep, passionate kiss. I ran by hands up and down her back over her silky blouse and she ran her thigh up my leg. We made out like a pair of young lovers! Meanwhile Emily and Nick watched us from the kitchen table, smiling warmly. I guess they were so happy to see us getting along again.

I suddenly noticed Brenda and Nick getting along a lot better too. When we saw our children off, Brenda gave Nick a sharp slap on the ass. I could have sworn I saw her hand linger a bit though and cop a feel. Nick didn’t seem to care so I must have imagined it. Meanwhile Emily actually wanted to give me a kiss goodbye. Somehow she missed my cheek though and ended up kissing me on the lips. Eh, it’s OK. Nothing wrong with a father and daughter kissing like that. I really hated leaving Brenda that day. Part of me wanted to call in sick so we could both stay home and make love. But I had an important meeting with Aki that I couldn’t miss.

I spent almost all day alone with Aki in her office. For some reason she kept the thermostat a bit warmer than normal. She unbuttoned her blouse enough that I could make out her cleavage and see the edges of her black lace bra. Of course everyone in the office noticed how our boss had a very nice body. Some of us joked sometimes that she might have been a porn star once upon a time. We would never say that to her face though. But I got an eyeful of her cleavage all day as we sat huddled together at the table in her office, her hand running up and down my thigh. I found myself doing the same to her, my fingers brushing against her soft stockings. I was impressed with how potent Stage 2 was! Aki and I had never been this close…

The week marched on and our closeness become even more apparent. We were all so relaxed around each other that we became much more casual. Brenda always came downstairs in the morning in her robe and slippers but she stopped wearing those and instead waltzed around the kitchen in the nighty she usually saved for special nights with me and…high heels. Don’t know why she suddenly started loving heels but I couldn’t complain that much. I loved them! Emily started loving them too. She would stroll around the house wearing hers and in her underwear. When did my daughter start wearing such sexy lingerie? I took it as a sign that she was growing up and becoming a woman. Nick and I both started dressing down at home too. Brenda and Emily didn’t mind us wearing just our boxer shorts and would spend movie nights curled up next to us, running their hands across our chests. Wasn’t always the same person every night. Brenda would sometimes sit with me and Emily with Nick and other nights we would swap. After family night had concluded my wife and I would go upstairs and have sex. We didn’t care if our kids heard us. We fucked like when we were still dating.

Then next week rolled around…and you mailed us Stage 3. It’s at this point that I started to develop a strange feeling that something was a bit off. To this day I can’t really say for certain what. I think it started the day after I gave Stage 3 to my family and boss. As soon as I found the package in the mail I immediately drove over to Aki’s home and gave her the disk. When I got home I set up my family to watch theirs in the living room and watched my instructional video in my office. Damn that voice keeps getting sexier every time I hear it! I swear just listening to her talk about the changes Stage 3 would bring my family gave me a boner. I don’t even remember much of what she was trying to say. One part stood out though.

“A strong father, a strong man, commands respect from his family. He commands obedience. You are the man of the house. With Stage 3, your family will know and accept that.”

That night my wife climbed into bed and beckoned me to join her. But before I did, I had a very important question for her. If what Instructional Video Lady said was true, she couldn’t NOT answer me.

“Tell me the truth,” I commanded. “Have you been dallying around with that friend of yours? Jack?”

For the first time ever Brenda appeared meek and submissive. She hung her head in shame and quietly admitted that she had been cheating on me.

“You’re never going to near that man again. Do you understand me?” I said coldly and firmly. She quietly nodded and accepted my order. As punishment I denied her request for sex and she went to bed horny and disappointed. Part of me regretted this punishment because the rush I got from feeling in charge gave me such a boner! I quietly masturbated under the sheets and went to sleep.

Breakfast the next morning felt…oddly tense. We didn’t say much but we kept eyeing each other. I kept glancing at Brenda. I could see how horny and frustrated she still was. Very faintly I could see she wasn’t wearing any underwear under her nighty. When the light shone through her nighty just right you could make out the curve of her waist and the shape of her tits. I think Nick noticed this too because he was hiding a noticeable boner under the kitchen table. Emily was the only one to say anything that morning. She called me “Daddy”. She hadn’t called me that since she was a little girl. I looked at her and she was giving me the strangest look like she was begging me for something. I felt her foot sliding against my leg under the table. Brenda used to do that during our dates to let me know that she wanted sex that night…

Well I had to deny her. By that point I really needed to get to work. I hurried up and got dressed and rushed out the door, Nick and Emily hot on my heels as they hurried off to school. Work was not pleasant. My erection from the previous night did not go away. I shouldn’t have denied my wife and I sex, even to prove a point. At work I was frustrated and had trouble concentrating. Even Aki noticed and asked me what was wrong. I explained to her the situation, being a lot more candid that I expected to be. Aki was surprisingly understanding and offered a solution.

“If your erection is interfering with your work, there’s only one thing to do…” she said. She took off her glasses and stood up from the table. She walked over to her desk and bent over it. I watched in awe as she pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties. My boss’s naked ass was in front of my eyes. Even more amazing was her pussy. It was soaking wet! She must have been even hornier than I was!

“As your boss it’s my responsibility to make sure you’re in top condition to work,” she explained. She reached between her legs and spread open her pussy. I could see inside her. Despite her calm tone she was literally quivering with excitement! “Blow your load inside my pussy. I’m on the pill so don’t be afraid to do me bareback. Fuck me as much as you want until you can clear your head…”

Aki had to be the best boss ever! I immediately took her up on her offer and plunged my cock into her waiting pussy. She must not have expected it to feel this good because she cried out in shock and immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. We both waited to make sure no one outside the office heard us before going back to work. I slapped my groin against Aki’s soft ass as I plowed her like she were a street hooker. She kept her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries, her free hand gripping the edge of her desk so tightly that her knuckles turned white. After just a few minutes of thrusting her pussy started gushing!

“How long has it been since she had sex?!” I wondered. Given how conservative she usually was it wouldn’t surprise me if it had been years. But I gave Aki what she wanted. I did her long and hard and blew a huge load into her pussy. When I pulled my cock out my cum dribbled out of her cunt as she slumped to the floor panting.

“That…was…wonderful…” she panted. The she sat on her desk and spread her legs, her skirt pulled up so I could see her cum-dripping pussy better.

“But after all that, I don’t think _I_ can concentrate on any work. Come over here and fuck me some more…”

We didn’t get much work done at all that day.

I returned home feeling a lot better than I did when I left. I felt so good that I wanted to remind Brenda how much she still meant to me. I still loved her…and still felt strangely horny even after having sex with Aki all day.

I found Brenda in the kitchen. She was wearing her high heels like always and one of her sexy date night dresses, a simple one-piece black dress that had grown a little tight across the chest. It smooshed her boobs and made her cleavage seem even bigger. But I quite liked that. She didn’t turn to greet me as I came in so I greeted her first. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slid my hands up her stomach to her boobs. Without saying a word I pulled down her top and started fondling her wonderfully soft tits.

“I love you, Brenda…” I breathed.

“Joe…I love you too…” she whimpered. Hearing me say that clearly made her so happy! I spun her around and kissed her and fondled her boobs some more. I wanted to do more than fondle them so I ordered her to get on her knees and give me a tittyfuck.

“Yes, dear!” she said happily. She did was she was told and within moments her soft rack was wrapped around my member. She moved her whole body up and down to massage my cock as she squeezed her tits to envelope it more and more.

“Oh shit! I’m cumming already!” I moaned. Brenda opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue but did not slow down in the slightest. She moved faster and faster until streams of my cum shot out of my cock and rained down on her head. She moaned happily as some of it landed on her tongue and the rest all over her face and hair. She cleaned herself up as best she could, licking her fingers clean of every drop of my cum she could get, before begging for more. She got up and positioned herself over the counter just like Aki did in her office. I thought Aki was wet at first but Brenda’s thighs were soaked all the way down to her knees! She wanted me bad…

I never had so much sexual stamina before. Perhaps it was just mind over matter because I did Brenda twice more in the kitchen. Even after all the sex I had at work today I couldn’t get enough. We fucked all through dinner until our clothes were scattered all around the kitchen. When I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7pm I realized we had to stop.

“It’s time for everyone to watch their Educational Video again,” I told Brenda. She immediately sprung up and realized I was right. She became very flustered at the thought of going an evening without watching it. She didn’t care at all that the dinner she cooked tonight was stone cold.

“I’ll get everything ready in the living room,” Brenda volunteered. “Could you get the kids? They’re upstairs…”

She blushed a little when she told me that, for some reason. I had noticed that I hadn’t seen any sign of Nick or Emily since I got home but I was too preoccupied with Brenda to pay attention. Without bothering to get dressed I went upstairs to find them. All I had to do was follow the moaning…

They were both in Emily’s room. They were both naked…and having sex. Emily was on her back with her legs held up above her head by Nick. He held her by her ankles while he plunged his cock into her eager teenage pussy.

“More! More! Harder! Fuck me, Nick! FUCK ME!” she begged. Nick grunted and obliged, repositioning to get better leverage and fuck her even deeper. She loved that and thanked him by kissing him. As I watched from the doorway with another growing erection I could clearly see their tongues swirl around each others like little red snakes in their mouths. I had never seen Nick and Emily so happy together. It saddened me to interrupt them…

I cleared my throat to get their attention and reminded them that it was time to watch their video. Just like Brenda they panicked and rushed out of the room without bothering to get dressed. I followed them down and found my wife, my son and my daughter all sitting side by side on the couch, naked and waiting eagerly for me to start the video. I did so…and immediately their bodies stiffened and their eyes became fixed on the TV screen. I smiled and left them to it. I had a date with a sexy voice…

I’m telling you, whoever voices your videos could easily get a job doing erotic voice work. Listening to your Stage 3 instructional video again made me so hard that I had to masturbate to the sound of the lady’s voice. I had a real mess to clean up afterwards.

When I was done I returned to the living room. My video was much shorter than the one my family was watching. They were still in a trance when I got back. Something was different this time though. In the past they always watched their videos in silence but this time…they were speaking.

“Obey…” was the only word they said.

“Obey…obey…obey…obey…” they chanted over and over again.

I looked at the TV screen. Normally it was nothing but a spiral but this time I could faintly make out the word “obey” hovering over it. I realized that the obedience programming was being reinforced! But how far would it go? I waited around for the video to finish. When it was done everyone got up and started going their separate ways until I ordered everyone to freeze where they were. They all obeyed…

“Emily! Come here,” I ordered. She immediately came and stood in front of me like a soldier awaiting orders.

“You’ve been disrespectful a lot with me, you know that?” I asked her. She hung her head in shame.

“Yes, Daddy…”

“You’ve been a naughty girl. You need to be punished.”

I pointed at the wall.

“Lean against that wall and stick out your ass. I want you to spank yourself until I tell you to stop. While you’re doing it you’re to say, ‘I will spank myself for Daddy’ over and over again.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

She did not hesitate at all to follow my commands. She leaned against the wall, stuck out her ass and…

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

She was doing it! She was really doing it! And had no sign of stopping! I saw Nick had an erection from watching this and Brenda was gently rubbing her pussy. The two of them kept checking each other out of the corner of their eyes…

“Nick, come over here…”

Nick came over and I whispered some commands to him. Afterwards I told Brenda that she had to do whatever Nick said.

“Yes, dear,” she replied earnestly. Nick stood in front of her with his hands on his hips, a grin on his face and his cock pointed right at his mother.

“Mom, bend over the couch and show me your ass,” he commanded. His mother obeyed. She bent over the couch and flashed her ass at him just as she did for me in the kitchen earlier.

“Dad told me you’ve been cheating on him lately. You’re a lying, cheating cunt!” He raised his hand in the air and brought down on her ass HARD.

_*SPANK!*_

“OUCH!” Brenda cried out but did not resist. “You’re…you’re right, son! I was cheating on your father. I really am a lying, cheating cunt…”

“Yes you are!” he agreed and spanked her again.

“You’re a lying, cheating cunt!”

_*SPANK!*_

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

“You’re a lying, cheating cunt!”

_*SPANK!*_

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

“You’re a lying, cheating cunt!”

_*SPANK!*_

“I will spank myself for Daddy!”

_*SPANK!*_

I laughed so hard at the power I now commanded. At last my family was coming together! This called for a celebration. I ordered all the spanking to stop and commanded Emily and Brenda to get on their knees. They did so and I had Nick stand at my side with Emily in front of me and Brenda in front of Nick. Both of us had gotten such big hard-ons from all the spankings. Our hard cocks hung in front of the faces of my daughter and his mother…

“Blow us!” I commanded.

“Yes, Daddy!” said Emily eagerly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Oh, thank you, dear!” said Brenda. It was clear she was dying to taste her son’s cock.

In a flash Emily and Brenda swallowed our respective cocks. I felt my meat stick slide down Emily’s teenage throat. She gagged a bit but as she moved her head to suck me off she adapted. Her technique…needed a little work. I had to remind myself that she was still a teenager and not very experienced. Brenda had lots of experience though from blowing both me and her boyfriend. Nick didn’t stand a chance. He grunted and gasped as is mother sucked him off like a vacuum cleaner. I saw her grin and glance up at him. She was like putty in her hands. She fondled his balls and sucked even harder. Didn’t take long after that for Nick to cum. Brenda skillfully swallowed it all but didn’t stop sucking. She wanted another load out of him! Emily watched her out of the corner of her eye and tried to duplicate what she saw her mother do. I mentally noted that she didn’t need to hurry. She would get plenty of practice soon enough…

This is how our evenings went the rest of the week. We never bothered to go anyplace. We just stayed in all night and fucked. Brenda and Emily always greeted me and Nick with a blowjob, handjob, titty fuck or something. After dinner and the video we moved on to the harder stuff. I remember following Emily into the shower and pinning her to the wall as I teased her asshole.

“Daddy should always get his daughter’s first anal!” I told her before sliding my cock into her tight little asshole. It was painful for her but she kept thanking me profusely as I pounded her ass. I later found out that Nick was planning to take Emily’s first anal and was practicing with his mother in our bedroom. They were still practicing when I got out of the shower. Nick fucked and spanked her fine ass and I stood back and watched the show. I didn’t tell Nick what I had done. Instead I waited for him to leave and offered my cock to my wife, telling her that it had just been in her daughter’s ass. She swallowed it immediately.

Work was becoming a lot more enjoyable too. Aki and I used each other to let off our sexual frustrations at every opportunity. Sometimes we let it go on a little too long but when we did work we found ourselves being much more productive.

All in all, I was very happy with how much closer I was becoming to my family and my boss. But at the same time I felt…strange. Like we were doing something wrong. But what’s wrong with a family having sex? It’s natural. Isn’t it? It’s strange because I would want to ask one of my coworkers about it, see if they had had sex with their daughters recently, but it would feel like my tongue had frozen in my mouth. Something odd was going on.

Then Stage 4 came in the mail. I think you must have had a delivery mix-up somewhere because we received more than just the DVDs. There was also a package from a company called “Buff n’ Beauty”. The label mentioned it was a subsidiary of your company. Inside it was a number of surgical syringes. According to the paperwork they were a series of injections designed to enhance a couples’ sex lives. There was a set for men and a set for women. Two sets for men and three sets for women. Enough for me, Nick, Emily, Brenda and Aki. I didn’t think they were really needed. But after we all watched our new videos we didn’t see the harm in giving them a shot.

None of us liked needles but we took turns injecting each other. The instructions called for some of the injections to go into weird places. Nick and I had to inject Brenda and Emily in their nipples and clits. They in turn had to inject our cocks. Ouch. Then at work I had to help inject Aki too. This was the first of a series of injections that lasted the rest of the week. And by the end of that week…we all saw some REMARKABLE changes!

I watched in awe at the transformation of my wife, daughter and boss. Each day their breasts swelled to new sizes. By Wednesday none of their bras would fit anymore and they decided to stop wearing them altogether. The same with their panties as their asses became plumper. Their whole bodies seemed to change, becoming more slender. Sexier. More erotic. Their lips puffed up and by strange coincidence my wife and daughter decided to jointly dye their hair platinum blonde. Aki didn’t die her hair. She kept her hair black but no longer kept it tied up in a bun. She always wore conservative dress outfits but now she wore clothes that showed off her sex appeal at every opportunity. She wore blouses that were a bit too small and visibly strained against the massive mounds of flesh on her chest. She wore short skirts that showed off the edge of her bare ass and very high platform heels at the end of sexy stockings.

Brenda went out to a store somewhere and came come with a collection of the slinkiest dresses you’ve ever seen. Most were cut way down the front to show off large amounts of cleavage while barely covering the nipples. Many of her dresses were laced down the side and made it very clear that she wasn’t wearing any panties. She walked around the house on stiletto heels and honestly reminded me of a lot of street hookers I saw around downtown.

Emily had her own style of course. She put her skills as an aspiring fashion designer to work and redid her school uniforms. She cut the skirts super short so even without bending over you could clearly see her ass and her pussy. Her tops could no longer be button so she always tied them shut with a knot across her massive boobs. She wore long white stockings and pink high heels. She tied her hair back into twin pony tails and walked everywhere with a slight skip in her step to make her ass and boobs bounce everywhere, often sending her boobs slipping out of her top. And all three of them wore heavy amounts of makeup now. Barely ten minutes could pass without them checking to make sure their lipstick, blush and eye shadow were absolutely perfect.

They weren’t the only ones to change of course. I was always a man with a very average build. Not at all scrawny but never really muscular. Nick was always on the skinny side. Not much muscle on his bones. But by the end of the week you’d swear we had spent every moment of our lives thus far in the gym building up our bodies. We were BUFF! Our bodies rippled with muscles and we found ourselves with the strength to match. Our skin became a darker hue like we spent a lot of time at the tanning salon. Our hair fell out but we didn’t mind that much in light of our other changes. But the most impressive part was our cocks. Our COCKS! Before all this I had the biggest length of six inches. Nick was five. After the injections my cock stopped just short of 13 inches and Nick’s was 12. They grew in length and diameter! They were massive sticks of meat that could make any pussy soaking wet! Made it a little difficult to find clothes that would fit us though. For some reason we were always drawn to tight shirts and pants. Anyone could see the rippling of our muscles and a huge bulge in our pants from our massive members.

We were TRANSFORMED! And we loved showing off. We would all spend a little time going out. Nick and I would go out to clubs. No one could guess that Nick was only 18. No way a teenager was that buff! He and I had no trouble finding women to drool all over us. They would buy us drinks…and we would reward them for their interest. Whether it be in alleyways or in hotel rooms we took them out and showed them the times of their lives. We stuck in as much of our massive cocks as they could take and watched them squirm with delight. Our stamina felt endless. We could blow our louds five times and still our cocks would remain hard. These women certainly loved us for that. They felt good…but none felt as good as what waited for us at home.

“Welcome home!” Brenda and Emily would always greet us whenever we came home in the same way. We’d walk in and the first thing we’d see would be their asses. They were bent all the way over, their palms resting on the floor and their asses raised high in the air thanks to the heels they were wearing. Often we wouldn’t say anything in response. We’d just stick our cocks in.

“Oh Daddy! Oh Daddy!” Emily would cry out as I pounded her cunt. Her pussy squirted and devoured my whole length. She and her mother were the only ones that could take all of our cocks. The way her pussy swallowed Nick’s was proof of them.

“Fuck me, son! Fuck Mommy HARD!” she begged. Nick and I would exchange high fives as we plowed them in greeting.

Emily was certainly getting more skilled. She confessed to me that she was spending a lot of time at school with the football team. They’d all hide under the bleachers and take turns fucking her. She would fuck many of them at the same time. She told me that with their small dicks the only way she could be satisfied is if she had a cock in every hole and two more cocks in her hands. Brenda was the same way. She would walk the streets downtown like a hooker and fucked any guy who asked. She wouldn’t even take any money. She just wanted sex. Many times I could feel cum already in my wife’s pussy and my daughter’s when I fucked them. I knew they were busy.

To make our evenings together even more interesting we would often had company. Aki came over a lot for dinner and a fuck. She was always very happy these days. She implemented a new employee benefits program where she’d fuck any employee, male or female, who made quota. Let me tell you, our sales were through the roof! I loved watching Aki make out with my wife. Their naked bodies entwined, their massive tits pressed tightly together and their tongues slithering around each other. Throw in my daughter eating out Aki’s ass and Nick pounding his mother’s asshole and it made for a picture-perfect sight. And to show my wife that I forgave her for her indiscretions before, I told her to bring her friend Jack around for a threesome. He didn’t understand how or why we all changed so much but he didn’t care. I let him have my wife’s cunt while Brenda swallowed my cock whole. She took all 13 inches down her throat and sucked me off with the skill of a master prostitute. Nick would meanwhile have his hands full with Aki and Emily. The two of them knelt at his feet and took turns running their tongues up and down his long shaft, only pausing to suck on his balls.

It was paradise. A sexual paradise. It was only broken by a strange nagging sensation in the back of my mind. That strange feeling that something was amiss kept eating away at me. Sadly this feeling became the least of my worries. Stage 4 was the last stage in your program. I was a bit sad that I wouldn’t hear Miss Instructional Video Lady again but I didn’t have time to think about that as things started to fall apart…

One day Brenda and I got called into Nick and Emily’s school for a conference. I don’t think the Principal liked us very much. He kept staring at us like we were freaks as we sat down in his office. I don’t know why. I was wearing my normal tight t-shirt and pants. Maybe it was my erection that made him uneasy from watching my wife sit down? She flashed her ass at me in her super tight red dress with cutouts down the middle and along the sides to show off more of her body. My erection was the only thing I could think of because otherwise I thought we were dressed perfectly normally.

Then the Principal dropped the bomb. Nick and Emily were expelled. Brenda and I were livid. We demanded to know why! It turned out that the past couple weeks our children had been skipping class repeatedly.

“Your children’s clothing is highly…inappropriate,” he said, glancing at our own outfits. “More than once we’ve caught your daughter under the bleachers having sex with just about every male student in this school. And a couple teachers. Your son has demonstrated similar behavior with our female students and staff. Rumor has it he has done it with the entire cheerleading squad. One of them is the girlfriend of our star quarterback. If the football coach didn’t step in he probably would have killed your son. Now I’ve tried to turn a blind eye as much as possible since it’s almost graduation but I can’t any longer. Your children are no longer students at this school.”

There were no orgies in our house that night.

There were no more orgies at work either.

Aki had apparently been using sex to try and secure more deals and better contracts with customers and business partners. Sadly the wife of one of our biggest customers found out and blew the whistle. The scandal is threatening to bring the whole company down.

As my life crumbles around me, I saw an email pop into my inbox. An email from you all. Asking me to write a review if I was happy with your product or file a complaint if I wasn’t. I’ve never wanted to complain about something so bad in my life.

I sought out your product to save my family and my job. Now I find myself in danger of losing both. And I can’t help but feel that your product was to blame. You people were supposed to simplify my life! Instead it feels like you’ve fucked everything up!

We’re different now. Different in ways I don’t think I can fully grasp. Each time I try my head hurts. We’ve had our problems before all this but I have come to believe that my children would still be in school and my boss’s business would still be in operation if I hadn’t bought into your hypnotic sales pitch. You just won’t give it up! Even on your complaint page here there is a spiral spinning in the background.

Why all the spirals everywhere? Are you hypnotizing me too? Is that why I bought your product? Is that why I’ve told you my story in such excruciating detail?! I read back through a lot of it just now and I can’t understand why I told you about our sex lives. This is reading more like an erotic story than a formal complaint!

I demand that you respond to this message! If you do not contact me by the end of the week I will pursue legal action against you. I’ll sue you all! I don’t know for what yet but I’ll sue!

 

A very dissatisfied customer,

Joseph Dallas

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Email containing spiral background]_

_Re: Deluxe Family Simplification Package, Joe Dallas_

 

Dear Mr. Dallas,

I am writing to inform you that we are in the process of carefully reviewing your claim. On behalf of Simplify Your Life, Inc. I sincerely apologize for your apparent dissatisfaction with our product.

You may not be aware but SYL owns a number of subsidiary companies. Buff n’ Beauty, the company that supplied your injections, is one of them. We also own an adult video studio, a beauty parlor chain, bodybuilder gyms and a fertility clinic to name a few. Until we have finished consulting our legal department regarding your claim I have been authorized to offer you the attached coupons for some of our other services.

One of the attached coupons is an offer for one free video from Hard and Soft Studios. On a personal note, may I recommend that you use this coupon to purchase the movie titled “Recruitment Drive”? It is one of my personal favorite erotic films. It is what drew me to work for this company. The story might resonate with you. It tells the tale of a man who fell down on his luck and found a new career in the porn industry. He used his new position to find jobs for his friends and family as well and they all lived happily ever after. Forgive me for spoiling the story for you but I think you will enjoy it nonetheless.

Purchase “Recruitment Drive”.

Watch “Recruitment Drive”.

And afterwards feel free to have your wife, daughter and former boss visit one of our beauty parlors. You and your son can visit one of our gyms too.

We apologize again for any dissatisfaction you’ve had with our Family product and hope you enjoy our other products.

 

Sincerely,

George Sumter

Customer Service Representative

 

_Please visit our website at simplifyyourlife.cum_

_For Career Opportunities at Simplify Your Life, Inc. please click **HERE!**_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Simplify Your Life, Inc., Internal Memo_

_Confidentiality: High_

_To: Louis Gorson, Vice President of Customer Evaluations_

_From: Amelia Breckan, Business Analyst_

 

Sir,

This is an update regarding the Dallas family issue. It is settled. The hypnotic suggestions in our response letter worked. They purchased “Recruitment Drive” and Mr. Dallas watched it with his family and Ms. Tanaka. Afterwards they contacted us to drop their claim and applied to our HR department. They are being processed right now.

Let me take a moment again to compliment you on the brilliance of your plan to solve our worker shortage problem at our various subsidiaries. There is a heavy stigma associated with any adult-oriented business, especially ones as extreme as ours. As a result not many want jobs at our companies. Using the screening process for our Simplification packages to identify potential candidates was sheer genius. Finding candidates with the right body types and right living circumstances and then sending them hypnotic packages catered to our needs. Once the transformations have taken full effect we ask them to write either a detailed review or complaint. Either way we provide further nudging like we did with the Dallas’s to get them to our Careers webpage.

It was certainly a success this time. The Dallas family and Ms. Tanaka have already signed contracts. I have ordered standard programming for them all but I suggest we give Mr. Dallas an extra round of reinforcement. He shouldn’t have been able to question our product like that. Once that’s done though we’ll finish our evaluations and assign them appropriately. Here are my preliminary opinions.

Joe Dallas should be assigned to our video studios. He’s tall, handsome and with his enlarged dick he’ll certainly be popular with the ladies. I’m not just talking about our viewers either. I personally sampled him and I know our female porn stars will be climbing over each other to costar alongside him. Nick Dallas should be initially assigned to the video studios with his father. Let him build up some popularity and a following and then transfer him to the fertility clinic. A young stud like him will be able to produce copious amounts of semen for years longer than his father. With his popularity in videos we will have many women who will want to be fertilized with his seed. We’ll milk his cock daily and have him on hand in case any clients want to be inseminated directly. We’ll give him some of our drugs to increase semen production.

Emily Dallas will fit in perfectly at Buff n’ Beauty. She will be a perfect walking example of what our products can do. She has some fashion design experience so we’re still debating if we should put her in our sales department to advertise our product or have her designing new bimbo-style clothes. Brenda Dallas will work in the video studios alongside her husband. Though according to the schedule, she will rarely be paired with him. Aki Tanaka will be a nurse at the clinic. We are fitting her with an erotic nurse outfit as we speak. She will aid the milking of Nick Dallas and our other studs and aid in the impregnation process as well should our clients request a threesome. She will also be a prime candidate for being a surrogate mother should we need her.

Everything is well under control with them. In the meantime, three more potential clients have submitted details for an estimate. You will find them attached. I will leave it to your good judgment to decide which we should recruit for sex work and which we shall leave alone. Please let me know at your earliest convenience.


End file.
